Cabba
How Cabba joined the Tourney Cabba (キャベ Kyabe) is a Saiyan from Universe 6. He is a member of Team Universe 6 and is one of its strongest fighters, and a member of the Sadala Defense Forces. Cabba is a good-natured, polite, and humble Saiyan, but when in a fight his disposition changes to a serious, no-nonsense attitude. Contrasting the violent and arrogant nature exhibited by the vast majority of Saiyans from Universe 7, he speaks respectfully to everyone and prides himself as a protector of the weak. He is ashamed that Frost, once thought to be a close ally who he initially thought to have shared the same sense of justice; was not only a cheater but also a manipulative, cold-hearted space pirate lord who ended the wars he started to gain public support. In spite of (as well as due to) his good nature, when Vegeta tried to provoke him into turning into a Super Saiyan by telling him that he would kill off all of Sadala, including Cabba's family, the young Saiyan became extremely angry and transformed, attacking in rage. After finding out this was a test, he calmed himself and developed respect towards Vegeta, even calling him "Master". Due to his very polite nature, he has a very hard time making fun of others, and in fact, seems almost incapable of faking anger. This is seen when he tries to provoke Caulifla but does it in a very quiet, non-threatening way. When he witnessed Universe 9 being erased, Cabba realized what he was fighting for and confronted Vegeta, telling him he will be eliminated from the tournament, showing that despite respecting his self-proclaimed mentor, he wanted to protect his universe even more. After being saved from Monna by Vegeta, who tells him to not forget his pride as a Saiyan and his promise to restore the erased universes, this helps Cabba to develop a newfound resolve that causes him to unlock the Super Saiyan 2 form. Before the erasure of Universe 6, he solemnly wishes Vegeta luck on winning the Tournament of Power. After being restored by the Super Dragon Balls, Cabba is seen thanking Vegeta (unaware that it was Android 17, who was the ultimate victor and wishmaker). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks around. After the announcer calls his name Charges up to his Super Saiyan form as the camera zooms then says "Sorry. This may seem like a strange question, but aren't the two of you Saiyans?" Special Moves Galick Cannon (Neutral) Cabba moves his hands to his left and shoots a beam of purple ki at his opponent. Continuous Energy Bullet (Side) Cabba fires a number of energy balls at his opponent. Sledgehammer (Up) Cabba flies up and hammers his hands down dropping opponents to the gorund hard. Big Bang Cannon (Down) Cabba charges his right hand saying "Say hello to Cabba's..." then fires an orb saying "BIG BANG CANNON!" If the orb hits, it gives a Nova Bomb like blast. Impulse Rush (Hyper Smash) Cabba charges at the opponent and stuns them with a powerful punch. Then, Cabba unleashes a barrage of punches and knocks the opponent with one kick and then sends upward with a using his two legs. Cabba teleports behind the opponent in the air and knocks them down with a Double Axe Handle. To finish the assault, Cabba unleashes a huge barrage of ki blasts at the opponent. Saiayn grit (Final Smash) Cabba begins the attack by firing two slicing Energy Kicks at the foe, then launching a third kick blast. While the foe is battered by the blasts, Cabba charges through them, kicks them upward, and fires a Final Flash-esque blast of sparking golden energy, sending the foe sky-high with significant damage dealt to them. Victory Animations #Cabba changes to his normal form and swings a fist saying "I'm Cabba, a Saiayn from planet Sadala!" #Cabba does three flying kicks then says "I never hold back when it comes to a fight!" #Cabba charges his ki, but then stops himself and raises his fists saying "Pride is one thing I'll never give up!" On-Screen Appearance Cabba flies in, powers uo to Super Saiyan then says "Well, yeah; We're warriors, but we don't take what doesn't belong to us! Trivia *Cabba's rival is a bird who uses nanotech and currently a lover of Fenton, Gandra Dee. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters